A Family that Cares
by IceByrd67
Summary: Has Harry finally found the family he's been looking for? Will Caylon give him what he's dreamed of for years?
1. Leaving Privet Drive

DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own, so please don't sue. Hell, I don't even own my disclaimer! It belongs to someone else! I am in no way affiliated with Harry Potter or any character, plot, or scene that J.K. Rowlings. The only thing I own is the things you did get from the Harry Potter series.  
  
At some point while reading this story, you may want to read 'Still Waiting'. After this chapter would be a good time to read it.  
  
A Family that Cares  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry sighed, rolling carefully out of his bed. He glanced over at the clock be his bed. 6:42 it blinked at him. 18 minutes before Aunt Petunia would come and start pounding on his door, demanding that he get up and make breakfast. Of course the breakfast would have to follow that diet chart that the Smeltings Nurse had sent along with Dudley's end of year report.  
  
This year, she had informed the Dursleys that Dudley weighed more than he did the year before and the diet got stricter. His weight loss plan included an hour of exercise. So which type of exercise did Dudley choose to do? The kind that involved chasing Harry up and down the street. Harry decided that today, he would do something that he rarely ever did. He treated himself to a morning shower.  
  
Harry stood in the hot water, letting it wash away all of his troubles. Letting the water clear his mind of everything, but the one thing he had feared since the start of summer holidays. Lord Voldemort. Harry knew that Voldemort had returned. Hell, the man took his blood so no one could tell him that he was delusional that night that Voldemort had so easily murdered Cedric Diggory.  
  
Soon, Aunt Petunia was banging on the door, demanding that Harry stop wasting the water and get downstairs to cook breakfast. Harry sighed again and turned off the water. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiping away the condensation on the mirror, he studied the reflection of himself. He was tall, but not as tall as his friend Ron. Harry only stood at 5'7" and he was built lanky, like his father. He had taken to working out that summer and now boasted some muscular arms, chest, and abdomen. His brown locks fell messily into his green eyes. He brushed it way, impatiently to reveal a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. Harry picked up his razor and shaved. Glancing at his hair again, he nodded his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do with it. He decided that he would get it cut before he left for school. Harry got dressed in some clothes that Hermione had sent him money to get. He would pay her back, of course, but with wizards' money, not muggle money.  
  
Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt and some tennis shoes, Harry made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he began to dutifully, chop grapefruits. He made sure to give Dudley the bigger piece when he sat down to eat. Let Dudley think that he was getting more food. It didn't matter. Harry had a stash of food hidden under a loose floorboard in his room. And he had the money that Hermione sent him. And of course the money he earned by mowing lawns and what not.  
  
"What are you doing today, Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked his son, ignoring his nephew.  
  
"I'm off to see my girlfriend." Dudley answered, fingering the hairy caterpillar on his upper lip that he called a mustache. Harry snorted into his drink. Dudley's girlfriend was a twit who was dumber then she was ugly. And she was really ugly.  
  
"What are you doing, boy?" Vernon grunted.  
  
"I'm off to get my hair cut and then to work on Mrs. Twins' yard. I'm not expecting to be home before dinner." Harry answered, finishing the rest of his juice. "I'll be upstairs, finishing off a letter to Sirius and then I'll go. I may be going to see Ron, too." Harry got up and left the room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry walked into his room and immediately held up his hand to catch the gray, twittering tennis ball that was his best friend, Ron's owl. Harry untied the letter from Pig's leg and let the annoying thing go. It continued to bounce off of the walls and annoy his own owl, Hedwig.  
  
'Harry,  
  
Are you sill coming over today? Bill's bringing home that girlfriend that he's been talking about. You know, the one that he's "in love with" but no one knows who she is. That one. Anyway, I hope you're going to be here to meet her. Bring your things for school or we can have Charlie Apparate over and get it. Anyway, just send an answer with Pig. Like I said, I hope you'll be here to meet her. Bill wants you to be there too. "Harry's just as good as part of the family." He says. Hermione will be here too. Ginny wants you to be here too. Answer back, soon!  
  
Ron'  
  
Harry grabbed a pen and scribbled quickly,  
  
"Ron,  
  
I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've got to go get a haircut and to pick up some things, but I'll be home after noon. Have Charlie come one over around there and I'll make a run to the Johnson's and use their fireplace to get there. I'll see you later.  
  
Harry"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm going to Ron's house to spend the rest of summer." Harry told his Uncle Vernon. Vernon didn't answer, just grunted. "His brother's coming later to get my trunk and things. I'm going to get my haircut and then I'll come back to finish packing. I'll see you later before I leave." Harry walked out of the door.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure where to go to get his hair cut so he went to the first place he saw, Great Clips.  
  
"How would you like your hair cut?" The woman greeted him.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." She didn't respond, but handed him a book instead.  
  
"When you see something you like, tell me and I'll get right on to cutting your hair." Harry sat down on one of the hard, plastic chairs and began to flip through the pages. Finally, he saw something simple and easy for him. (A/N: if you've seen Princess Diaries, think Michael's hair cut while they were in Doc Motors Auto Repair. That's what I'm seeing.) After getting his hair cut, Harry went to the local corner shop and picked up a collection of batteries, some for Mr. Weasley, who collected them, and a bunch of AA batteries for his portable CD player.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm back." Harry called to no one in particular when he entered the house. He shrugged and charged up the stairs. Harry found an owl sitting in his room. It was one of the school owls. Harry took the letter from its leg and let it leave.  
  
"Harry,  
  
I have checked and found that Portable CD players do in fact work at Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry smiled. He wanted to be able to bring his CDs to school he just wasn't sure if they would work because of all the magic. Working quickly because he only had a few hours before Charlie came for him, Harry packed his things into this trunk. All of his precious things went in first, his Invisibility Cloak, his Firebolt, the map that Fred and George gave him, and the photo album that Hagrid gave him, then his school things.  
  
Glancing at his clock again, for the eighth time in the last hour, Harry stood and peeled back the loose floorboard, taking out a nice meat pie. He was eating when Charlie finally appeared.  
  
"'Lo, Charlie." Harry said, shaking the hand of Charlie Weasley. He could feel all the blisters and calluses on his hand. Working with dragons must be tough. "I've got to make a run downstairs and tell them."  
  
"I'll come with you." Charlie grinned. "I've been wanting to see this git that Fred and George keep telling me to fed Canary Creams to."  
  
"Dudley? I'm not sure if he's home." Harry lead Charlie down the stairs and into the kitchen where Petunia was cooking, Vernon was reading, and Dudley and his girlfriend were eating.  
  
"Who is he?" Vernon asked, looking up at Charlie.  
  
"This is Charlie. He's Ron's brother."  
  
"Hello." Charlie held his hand out to Uncle Vernon. Vernon stared at his hand for a minute before shaking it. "I'll be taking Harry back home. He'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer holiday and I'll make sure he gets to school. If I don't, my mother will."  
  
"Very well." Vernon said. "Go on. Leave."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Very nice man." Charlie said with distaste. "Looking at me like I'm diseased."  
  
"At least he didn't start throwing things at you."  
  
"True. I'll take your things and you go on over to the Johnson's and use their fireplace." Charlie Apparated, taking Harry's trunk and owl. Harry ran all the way down the stairs and down the street. Mrs. Johnson let him in and he went straight to the fire and threw in the Floo Powder.  
  
"THE BURROW!" Harry yelled, leaving Privet Drive at last. 


	2. Harry's Breakdown

DISCLAIMER: Same-o same-o. Read the thing in the chapter before.  
  
This story is dedicated to Lene. We'll find something that helps, Lene. I promise we will. Until we do, you'll be in my prayers. Goddess Bless you and your unborn twins. Goddess Bless Soren too. I love you, Leney.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry stumbled into the Weasleys' kitchen, breathing hard. He had done that many times now, and yet, he still got sick or felt sick after each time.  
  
"I'm waiting for the day I can Apparate." Harry said, dusting the soot from his clothes. "Sorry 'bout that." Said Harry, pointing at the soot all over the ground.  
  
"No problem, Harry." Charlie said, flicking his wand. The soot disappeared from both the ground and Harry. "I left your things upstairs in Ron's room."  
  
"No, Fred and George are staying in their own rooms, thank you." Ron quickly said, seeing the look of fear that flashed across Harry face. "Charlie's staying with them and Bill's staying with his girlfriend at her flat. We don't have to put up with any of the snoring."  
  
"Oh, good." Harry laughed, clapping Ron on the back. "'Lo, Hermione." He gave his friend a hug. "Ginny."  
  
"Lets go upstairs before Mom comes in here and finds Fred and George's O.W.L.s. All hell will break loose. Besides, I want to show you the dress robes that they bought me." Ron led the way out of the kitchen. Harry looked over and winked at the two twins. He knew they wouldn't let him down. Ron had really hated his dress robes from the last year. After Harry had given his Triwizard competition winnings to Fred and George, he made them promise to get Ron some new dress robes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Are you sure they're going to like me?" I asked Will, trying to decide whether or not I should where Muggle clothing or wizard's robes.  
  
"They'll love you just as much as I do, Caylon. Stop worrying so much. You've met them before. Hell, you spent an entire summer with us, in case you've forgotten." Bill kissed her. She called him Will. She was the only one who had ever called him Will. Everyone else called him Bill. It was strange, but he didn't care, he was in love with Caylon, the girl he had met 14 years ago. Of course he hadn't loved her then, but he did like her. They only fell in love a few years back, but Bill never told his parents.  
  
"What about Harry? I want to make a good impression on him. He is, after all, my only family. Even if he doesn't know it. You don't know how important this is to me. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want to come back and live with me?" I babbled in fear. Will (A/N: I will be referring to him as Will, from now on, unless someone other than Caylon is addressing him. Then he will be Bill.) wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Harry's been dreaming of a family ever since he was little. Now he can have one. Do you really think hell turn you down? After you went through all this trouble to get him back? It'll be okay."  
  
"I'm dressing like a Muggle." I said, pulling out a t-shirt and some jeans. "Or should I wear robes? Will? Help?"  
  
"Dress like a muggle and wear your dragon boots." He answered. "I like that the most."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Can you please refrain from thundering up and down the stairs?" Percy roared, sticking his head out of the window. "Some of us have very important work to do!"  
  
"Sorry, Perce." Ron turned to face his brother. "We'll be more quiet, okay? Take a break and get some rest Percy. You and Dad have been working all summer over You-Know-Who. Don't work yourself into an early grave, alright?" Ron asked him, worried for his brother's health.  
  
"Alright, Ron." Percy finally answered, pushing his glasses up. "I really have been working too hard. I can't wait for all of this to end."  
  
"I can't wait, either." Harry said. "He is after my blood. I'm first on his 'to kill' list, in case you've forgotten. Sometimes I wish I were someone else so I wouldn't have to worry about any of this. You would think that the man would give up already. I mean, 'if at first you don't succeed, try, try again' only has two extra tries. This guy's had a fourth and a fifth. GIVE UP ALREADY!" Harry screamed in frustration, finally being able to let out all of the feelings he had been harboring. Harry collapsed in a fit of sobs as everything that had happened to him in the last four years hit him all at once.  
  
"It's alright, Harry." Hermione comforted her friend as Ron sprinted down the stairs to get his mother and father or someone who could help Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I wasn't expecting to have an almost exact miniature hit me as soon as we got into the kitchen, but one did.  
  
"Ron!" Will caught the boy in his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the look on his face.  
  
"It's Harry, Bill. He's having a nervous breakdown. I can't find Mum or Dad. I can't find Charlie either. Come quick and help. Percy, Hermione, and Ginny are up there trying to calm him down." The boy, Ron, I guess said hurriedly, pulling Bill along with him as he walked.  
  
"Harry!" I whispered, taking off up the stairs with Will and Ron following close behind. I came upon a group consisting of mostly flaming red heads. I grabbed my dear nephew and pulled him to his feet as he sobbed uncontrollably. "Harry. It'll be okay." I hugged him for the first time in nearly 14 years.  
  
"I just can't take it anymore." He mumbled.  
  
"Come on, guys. Leave Harry with Caylon, won't you?" I heard Will say to his siblings and Hermione. "He'll be okay with her. She won't let anything happen to him." I heard the others get up and leave one at a time, until there was no one left but myself, Harry, Will and Ron. "Come on, Ron. We'll explain later. Just leave them alone." Will dragged his brother down the stairs.  
  
"Harry, look at me." I raised his head to look me in the eyes. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No." He sniffled, trying to be manly and stop crying. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of anyone named Caylon Sharla Mikens? Or Caylon Brig? Or even Caylon Potter?" I asked, brushing his hair from his face.  
  
"I haven't heard of any of them." He said, wiping his eyes with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Damn them." I cursed under my breath. "Did your Aunt and Uncle ever tell you about anyone else in you family?"  
  
"No. They told me they were the only ones left in my family. Why are you asking me all these things?" His green eyes shined with grief as the sun slowly disappeared in the window nearby.  
  
"Then they never told you about your father's family?"  
  
"They didn't know anything about his family. I've been looking for things about him and them but all I managed to find was that he had 3 brothers and Voldemort killed them all. Damn him." Harry answered, his voice dripping with hatred and anger. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"Harry! Stop it! Did you ever find anything about a man named Matthias Brig? Or your grandmother on your father's side?"  
  
"No. I know that she remarried after my father's father died. Do you know anything about them?"  
  
"I hope it do." I answered, taking a deep breath before I went on. "Brig and your grandmother had a daughter together. Your father's half sister. She was younger then him by close to 25 years. When she was eight was when Voldemort came to power. He came to Boston, Massachusetts in search for Marina, your grandmother. He wanted to eliminate her entire family because of something that had happened between them when they were younger. At that time that he found Marina, she was with her muggle friend, Christine. Christine had a daughter that was the same exact age as Marina's daughter. Caitlin was with Marina when Voldemort came. He thought she was Marina's daughter and he murdered them both. Marina's daughter had her memory revised and was sent to live with Christine where she would be safe. A year later, you were born to her brother, James. James believed that all of his family was gone because he hadn't heard anything from them. He was determined to keep the Potter name alive. Then Voldemort came after him and you know everything from there. Brig, of course had disappeared as well. Two years later, Marina's daughter came to be ten and was accepted into Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She relearned everything about her past and was taken to see her nephew and on that day, she vowed that she would do everything in her power to get custody of him, you and raise you with a loving family because she had seen the way the Dursleys treated you. Of course she was ten at the time and didn't know who her father was. Seven years later, in her last year of schooling, she was called to Brig's cabin where he told her he was her father. He died that same day. She renewed her vow and has been working hard on fulfilling her dream ever since."  
  
"So what happened to her?" Harry asked, enthralled by the tale of his aunt.  
  
"She turned twenty-four and finally received permission from your Ministry of Magic and from Dumbledore to take you home with her." I said, taking deeper breaths to calm myself, knowing that my quest was almost to an end.  
  
"So where is she? If she's done all of this, why isn't she here to take me away?"  
  
"I'll get to that in a bit. My question is are you will to go and stay with her? Are you willing to leave the safety and protection you get from the Dursleys? Voldemort will know to look for you with her if he ever finds out that she is in fact a Potter, through her mother. Even if she isn't a Potter by blood."  
  
"Are you insane? Of course I would go with her! I've been waiting for my family to come and take me away for my entire life! Do you think I enjoy living with the Dursleys? WHERE IS SHE???" He screamed, unable to keep his excitement in check.  
  
"If you don't calm down, Harry Potter, I will not take you home with me. I will send you right on back to the Dursleys and tell Professor Dumbledore that I no longer want to have anything to do with my nephew." I answered smoothly, upset under my calm exterior that he kept yelling at me.  
  
"YOU'RE MY AUNT?"  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: You're thinking, 'wow, what a short story', huh? WRONG! This is just the beginning of the story. Yeah, Harry and the crew will be going back to Hogwarts in my story and you know he'll be there until the start of the next summer, so many more chapters to come! 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

"Are you going to at least explain what's going on, Bill?" Ron yelled, getting ready to chunk something at his brother for forcing him to leave his best friend when he was so vulnerable. And in the arms of a stranger he didn't know at that.  
  
"I'm not going to say anything until Harry's feeling better." Will answered, running his hands through his long, red locks.  
  
"Will you at least tell me who that girl was?" Ron asked, sitting down in defeat. That was the answer Will had given him for everything he'd asked so far.  
  
"That would have been my girlfriend, Caylon." Will said, sitting down, opposite of Ron. He was tired. The day had been a long one. His job at Gringotts was a hard one. He was a curse breaker there. Of course he wasn't perfect, but he was one of the best out there. Today, one of the curses backfired on him, leaving him bright red with several floating neon signs pointing to him, following him everywhere he went until Caylon finally managed to get it off of him. She didn't even work as a curse breaker; she had been there to see him for lunch. Caylon was a writer. A successful one in the muggle world, bringing in millions of dollars from her native country, America.  
  
"Why does her name sound so familiar?" Ron muttered to himself as he racked his brain for an answer.  
  
"I met her when I first started at Hogwarts. You probably don't remember, but the summer after I graduated, she came and spent the summer with us. We'd been pen pals since our first year. She went to Salem Academy."  
  
"That right!" Ron bolted straight up. "She's the one you told me you were gonna marry after she left to go back to America."  
  
"That's right." Will grinned sheepishly, pulling a small ring box from his pocket. "I was going to ask her tonight, after the announcement-slash- explanation."  
  
"Will?" I asked walking into the kitchen with Harry on my arm. I glanced up in time to see him stuff something into his pocket.  
  
"Is Harry okay?" Molly, Arthur and Charlie rushed into the room "Fred and George told us he had a breakdown!" Molly ran to Harry's side and took him into her arm, making soft cooing noises like a mother would.  
  
"I'm fine now, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled and let her pamper him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The entire Weasley family, plus the two 'adopted' children and Caylon all sat down for a dinner that Molly had spent most of the entire afternoon putting together. They sat in the garden, surrounding the two tables that Harry was so familiar with. They were the same too battered tables that Charlie and Bill had enjoyed battling with the summer before, before everything went wrong and Voldemort returned. But now Voldemort was back, Cedric was dead and only fate could tell how many more would go before he was stopped. Of course, now Harry held a secret close to his heart. He had a family and could go back to them. Never again would he have to deal with the Dursleys unless he wanted to. He would go live with Caylon and Bill.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Bill suddenly announced, as the tables grew quiet as he stood before them. "Actually, Caylon and Harry have an announcement to make." He grinned and sat back down, leaving the tables open for Caylon and Harry.  
  
"As you all know, I have no family but the Dursleys." Harry started. "At least that was what everyone believed. Of course they never took to account my father's stepfather. Or his half-sister. Granted no one thought they were alive since Voldemort did come after them. It turns out he didn't kill him grandfather or my aunt. Illness took my grandfather and my aunt has been working to get custody of me since the day she turned 10 and met me for the first time. Granted she is only 9 years older then me, she finally succeeded."  
  
"I would like to take Harry home to be with his family again." Caylon interrupted. "I would like your blessing before I do, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After all, you have been the only real thing, anywhere close to a family Harry's had." Everyone got quieter and stared at the girl like she was insane. "I've gotten permission from the Ministry and Dumbledore. All that needs to be done is to get the custody papers signed by the Muggles. Although I don't believe that will be too big of a problem."  
  
"I knew something was up!" Ron broke the silence before jumping out of his seat to embrace both Caylon and Harry at the same time. "Can you believe that, Harry! Finally you have a family!" The rest of the family came to life and began to congratulate the two, giving Caylon their blessings to give Harry a new home.  
  
"Now I really have an announcement. Well, a question, really." Bill waited until the family got settled and quiet. He turned towards Caylon and dropped to his knee. "Caylon Sharla Potter-Brig, will you do me the honor of your hand in marriage? And let us have a chance of giving Harry a real family? The family he deserves?" Caylon got quiet and looked the at ground. Bill sucked his breath and lifted her chin with his finger. Tears streamed down her face as she slowly nodded her head yes.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for those words, William." She cried, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Can you believe that?" Harry gushed, flopping into his seat in the train car. Ron fell into the seat in front of him as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione settled themselves into the seats around them. "A whole extended family in one swoop!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Ron said, punching his soon-to-be cousin lightly in the arms. "Cousin!" Harry grinned, settling into the soft cushion as the Hogwarts Express hurtled down the tracks towards their school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where all of his dreams have come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wells, sorry it took me so long to spit this chapter out. I've been busy failing chemistry exams. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short, but then again, so are all of my chapters compared to a lot of the other stories I've seen. Anywoo, I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon. Trying to decide when Voldemort and his minions should show up.Ginny dating Draco? Wouldn't that be a nice twist? I'm sad too; this is going to be the Twins' last year of school. Maybe I should have them pull off a senior year prank. That's a last year of school prank. Usually the biggest one you pull in your entire school career. It'll have to be big considering the trouble those boys get into. For my senior Prank, I'm going to let loose a few farm animals in the school and then proceed to decorate The Rig (our football stadium) with several large logos from nearby stores. I'm thinking Jack-in-the-box, McDonalds, taco bell, and burger king signs would be good. =) 


End file.
